


impetrate

by Lexigent



Series: Word of the Day Drabbles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>impetrate: to entreat, ask for</p>
            </blockquote>





	impetrate

“John... John, please, I need to breathe.”  
“What happened to ‘breathing is boring’?”  
“I changed my mind.”  
“Oh? When’s the last time that happened? I think tasting you is more exciting than breathing.”  
“You’re good at this.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I’m sorry, I... hang on a second.”  
“Sherlock, what’s wrong? Are you okay? I’m sorry, did I...”  
“No, no, it’s just... John, how did you even know? I never asked for this.”  
“There are many things you never asked for with words. So far, I’ve given them all to you.”  
“Then I’m curious to learn what else I never asked for.”


End file.
